


魔道祖师同人相见欢02（modaozushi)

by odagiri312



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odagiri312/pseuds/odagiri312
Summary: 【忘羡】相见欢02中段





	魔道祖师同人相见欢02（modaozushi)

本在客栈两人吻得热情高涨的被那该死的猪腰妖打扰了，吃饱后快速沐浴一翻，魏无羡就拉着蓝忘机迫不及待亲起来，虽然都老夫老夫了，但他总是很享受蓝忘机的吻，包括他撬开他的双唇，舔过他的齿列，然后缠上他的舌头，仿佛要占有他似的带着点粗暴意味的侵略他的口腔，但魏无羡就是喜欢，喜欢他把那清冷的檀香味侵染了自己一身。直到吻得喘不过气来，蓝忘机才咬了下他的下唇，微微放开他，魏无羡因呼吸不畅导致两颊通红，却在吸了几口气后又朝着蓝忘机的唇瓣猛的吻了过去。

两人磕磕绊绊的来到床榻边，蓝忘机被他推着顺势一坐，双手扶着魏无羡的腰一阵不轻不重的摸索，本就只简单的穿着的中衣拉拉扯扯间早就不成形，魏无羡想着马上就要脱的更是连裤子都没有穿，光着下身就跨坐在蓝忘机身上，拼命的往他下体上蹭。

难舍难分间蓝忘机放开了他的唇，他伸出舌头舔了舔被吻得水光盈盈的唇瓣，把那牵出的银丝舔了去，白皙的皮肤衬得舌头格外的鲜红，如鬼魅般妖冶，说不出的艳丽。

而魏无羡这人只要得了一点空，就要开始说荤话：“二哥哥你怎么这么甜，弄得我怎么亲都感觉不够呀。”

蓝忘机听他说着，手指已经往他湿润的穴口里送，一边又专心致志的和他接吻去了。魏无羡情动之时，根本不需要蓝忘机多卖力，自己就流得股间水光粼粼一片，情液沿着大腿内侧流下，滴得蓝忘机的裤子都湿了一片。

“啧啧，你看刚穿的裤子又要拿去洗了。”他弯起眉眼笑起来，一双桃花眼好似能将人的魂勾了去，随后咬上蓝忘机的耳垂，略微哑声道：“我都说了马上都要脱的，还穿什么裤子呀，叫你不听我的。”

这下弄得蓝忘机呼吸都越发急促起来，翻身将人压在身下，抽出手指，两三下脱掉裤子，分开抬起这说着浪荡话的人的腿，就将自己送了进去。

魏无羡有点吃痛，惊呼出一声，两人几乎天天都要胡天胡地一番，早已完全熟悉对方，身体也是无比契合，后穴早就湿滑一片，就算前戏不足，痛也不会很痛的，紧到还是有些紧。

待蓝忘机重重的抽插一阵，疼痛感被快感取代，他又开始胡说八道起来：“蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，你这么急干什么呀，啊…轻点…别把我玩坏了…”

蓝忘机喘息加重，在他身体里的律动更是加快，略微翘起的头部每顶一下都擦过魏无羡最为敏感的那处软肉。

顶得魏无羡又是一阵惊呼呻吟：“啊…二哥哥，你慢…慢一点…就昨天一天没做，你就这么迫不及待，要是哪天我不在，你该怎么办哦。”

“不会。”

“什么？”

蓝忘机清浅的眸子坚定的望着他，一字一顿的仿佛承诺道：“不会不在。”

魏无羡双手攀上他的脖子，笑了，“我不是那个意思，万一有事出个门呢。”

蓝忘机俯下身，在他耳边用带着情欲的低哑声音道：“给你记账。”

什么？他心道蓝湛现在长进了啊，还有这种操作？

蓝忘机看他不专心，思绪都飘了，在他体内又重重的顶了两下，拉回他的思绪，魏无羡一声“啊”还没喊完便被一口咬了上来，把呻吟声尽数堵在了唇齿间。

很快他就想不了别的事，也说不出别的话了。


End file.
